1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyors and more specifically to diverter mechanisms for selectively diverting articles from a first conveyor onto an intersecting conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of conveyor means having diverting mechanisms for transferring articles from one conveyor onto an intersecting conveyor have heretofore been developed. See, for example, De Good, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,238 and Maxted, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,988. The system of the De Good '238 patent relies on a single roll of diverter wheels which are driven by being pressed against a powered belt. Each powered diverter wheel will therefore revolve at the same speed. Each diverter wheel is mounted to the frame of the conveyor by way of a bracket which is pivotally mounted on a bracket shaft. The gap in the conveyor to accommodate the diverter must be, therefore, wide enough to accommodate the diverter wheels and the bracket-shaft combination. The system of the Maxted '988 patent relies on two spaced-apart rows of diverting wheels. An intermediate roller is positioned between the two rolls of diverting wheels. The gap in the conveyor to accommodate the diverter must be, therefore, wide enough to accommodate both rows of diverting wheels and the intermediate roller.